


The hat

by Lovers



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovers/pseuds/Lovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Carol and Therese.<br/>(there is a bare breast so might be NSFW).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Santa Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195443) by [WeeBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBean/pseuds/WeeBean). 




End file.
